Parachute of Love
by LoveShipper
Summary: The green eyed monster aka Austin visits Ally's music video shoot. Auslly fluff. Please read and review


I don't own anybody but the characters I make up and the plot. Don't sue. Hopefully people really like this story, I thought it was a cute idea. Warning: I am going to make this as gooey, mushy, cheesy, sweet and romantic as I possibly can so be warned; aww might become your mantra while reading this story. Enjoy and review.

Some might say this was a typical behaviour of being an only child but Austin was not a fan of sharing the people he loves and the things most important to him, it had been that way since he was a child. ( I am an only child so no way do I think only children are selfish)

Heck he had a slight meltdown in kindergarten when he was told that the soccer ball he had been happily playing with at recess needed to be shared with a group of boys who also wanted to play. Then again that kind of behaviour happened a lot when you are 5 and 6 year olds so it was not a reflection on him.

It seemed to get a little better as he grew up though he was still overly protective of his best friends and family. No one hurts the people he loves, emotionally or physically, not on his watch. He wasn't a fighter usually, his parents always taught him to use his words not his fists to get his point across.

But push him hard enough and he will whatever he has to protect the people he cares about, even if it means getting hurt or in trouble himself. That is what he tells anyone who gets upset at him for acting stupid, jealous or go into an anger fit towards people and they have no idea why Austin was acting that way.

Upon meeting Ally, those protective and jealous feelings intensified double time to her innocent questioning of why he was always giving guys the evil eye or appearing suddenly around her when she was talking to a boy. All he knew is that he disliked when any guy except Dez and Mr Dawson of course, paid any attention to Ally that was perceived as flirty or unwarranted.

Seeing a guy flirt or try to put moves on Ally whether in his presence or not made Austin's blood boil in his veins, see red and all his mind can think about is how to get that guy away from his Ally as fast as possible and back in his arms, where she belongs without embrassing himself,lose his temper or have Ally angry or worried about him for being so overprotective of her again.

Even before he truly realized how much he deeply loved her, Ally was his first thought, the girl he non-stopped talked and thought about, his best friend, his songwriter, his new dream along with making music, just overall his Ally. Dez, her father and himself should be the only guys in her life according to him and he would do anything within his power to keep it that way.

He wasn't a total dumb blonde, he knew that Ally is drop dead beautiful, even when she was unaware of her beauty wearing those peasant dresses, chewed her hair and had crippling stage fright so that Austin was the only one who could see both her outer and inner beauty. Why on earth did the other guys have to notice how truly beautiful she is after her makeover and what made them think they had the right to try to win her heart?

"I am just worried that one day one of these boys will be successful in winning your heart, sweep you off your feet and take you away from me. I am so in love with you that if I ever lost you to either a person or even to your dream school, I would be beyond devastated, heartbroken and feel like half a man.

You mean everything to me, I don't want to never ever lose you." was his response with a lovesick look on his face, slight puppy pout and "please hug me" arms whenever Ally got on his case about once again giving random guys the evil eyes, sassy replies back or pulling her away mid conversation.

Most of the times Austin had no reason to be worried or jealous, some guys' intentions were harmless, like a customer asking questions about their future purchase or a fellow student having a school related question in the same class as Ally. These kind of boys would slink away apologizing like mad when they saw Austin coming like it was a crime to talk to Ally when Austin was around.

Plus Austin should know by now that Ally isn't some wallflower, a shy, timid and stays in the background kind of young lady. Years of being Trish's best friend taught her how to bring out her inner sass, to voice her opinions and thoughts when she has them and to fight for what she wants even when people try to stop her.

Now that Ally got over her fright, the young lady she always wanted to be was coming out in full, according to her loving besties, boyfriend and dad. That kind of personality especially came out when someone pushed her buttons or push her to her limits like say hurt her friends or family in anyway.

"Austin Moon, that could never happen, not in a million years. There is no way that any other guy could ever win my heart or sweep me off my feet when you and only you have my heart and my undying love now and forever. Nothing will change that and believe me our love and friendship has been tested in the past and will continue to be.

I know that our love will stand the test of time cause what we have is true love, the kind that lasts now this is sounding like wedding vows so I am going to close off with; Austin Moon you are the One for me." Ally would always comment after she would snuggle and cuddle into his arms after a don't stop until air is needed kind of kiss on the lips.

No wonder how many times Austin and Ally had told the other of their love for them, it never got old. Those three simple words still sent shivers of delight and happiness down their spines that moved to their hearts. But it is always nice to hear those type of words from someone you love which brings Austin to what was happening in front of him to make him go into green eyed rage.

1 Week Ago

"Hello? Oh hi Ronnie. I am fine. How are you? Really? OMG!. That is amazing news! Thank you. Thank you so much. Oh yes sir, I will definitely be there. What time am I suppose to be there? Ok. What song is the video about? Thank you again. Bye." Ally had picked up the phone, half paying attention to Ronnie on the other end and also writing in her songbook.

Austin and Dez had been playing xylophone cooking grilled cheese and Trish was painting her nails which they instantly stopped doing to rush over to a bouncing like a bunny, smiling from ear to ear all while trying to stay calm and professional when all she wanted to do was anything to release the pent up excitement and happiness building inside her Ally.

With each word she heard on the other end, the bouncing, the excitement in her voice and body language and of course her usual case of babbling increased. Ally's friends tried to listen to the conversation but Ally was bouncing and talking too much to hear anything on the other end so they just waited impatiently for the call to be over to find out what was happening.

"OMG get ready to freak out! My song "Parachute" is getting a music video starting next week. There is so much to do beforehand; I need to find the perfect outfit to wear, something summery but cute. Then I need to practice singing my song while acting all lovey dovey with a guy who isn't the guy I should be acting all, as Trish would say; "cheesily in love", with (looks with heart eyes at Austin)." Ally babbled with excitement as her friends enveloped her in a huge hug.

"We are so proud of you Ally. You deserve this new level of recognition. I know you will blow everyone including the directors, co-star and of course the viewers away with your immense talent. Even though whenever I am forced to go shopping with you ladies which turns me into a totally bored and slightly whiny guy, I am so coming shopping with you guys." Austin said as he held Ally as close to him as possible that if she wasn't enjoying it thoroughly, she might complain she couldn't breathe.

"Popstar, release Ally. Some people meaning the dweeb and me would also like to hug Ally. Seriously Austin, step away from Ally. Ok fine I am timing you two lovebirds and in 2 minutes I will start the intense poking. If I don't do that, you two will hug all day long in your loveland.

I know you two are in love but your best friends want some hugs too." Trish teased good naturally with an exaggerated eye roll as Dez and she watched the two people they loved, together and separately, just being the sweethearts they were.

Day of the Shoot

 _I will not freak out. Ally will kick my butt and be disappointed in me if Mr Green Eyed Monster comes out. Deep calming breaths, keep the jealous urges to go over there and do something about Mr Pathic Flirting down. If that boy doesn't get his slimy perverted little hands off my girl and stops leering at her like she is a piece of meat, I will march over there and make him take them off. Ohh I am so mad._

 _I may not look tough or scary but mess with my girl or do anything that makes her uncomfortable and I will get there. Can't a guy take a hint? Ally is taken, obvious uncomfortable with you invading her person space and your touches, that is my thing and only mine. Plus she is too smart and sweet to fall for your pathetic flirting, heck it took her almost forever to figure out my true feelings for her._

Austin inwardly was seething since Bear and his female groupies, arrived and did whatever he could to steal the show. Bear demanded that the wardrobe and make-up artist give him one on one attention, whined about the heat and its effect on his hair and skin and ate up camera time to the point where he would step in front of the real star of the day and shoot aka Ally and try to "flirt" with the camera and its invisible female viewers.

"Cut! Stop film! Could someone please remind Mr Hunter and his co-horts that this is a music video for a love song, not a raunchy and sexy one? So stop with those inappropriate moves, we want people with teenagers to watch this but they won't with what you are doing. I won't ask again." Derik the director commented for what seemed like the hundredth time as he reprimanded the young man's antics.

"Well excuse me for trying to use my charm and natural talent to save this embarrassment of a music video for some pathetic song that is all touchy feely and about feelings that no one cares about. I am the only reasons why these tweens will watch this video anyway. Dude you wouldn't ask a movie star to compromise themselves just because the director didn't know how to do his job of capturing the magic their star is giving them without nagging them every step of the way.

So get off my back and let me do my job old man before I walk out and you are screwed out of a job." Bear said with a lot of cockiness as he lounged in his beach chair under the umbrella being fed berries, lemonade and being fanned by the adoring, giggling, batting their eyelashes like they were fans girl groupies of his.

"I do not get paid enough to deal with a spoiled, arrogant, fooling himself that he is anything special when he was my last resort brat. And I will not spend the day dealing with you so pip down and we will get done faster. Especially one who wouldn't know how to be a gentlemen and what it feels like to be truly in love if it came up to him and introduced itself.

I am sorry that you didn't listen to the song beforehand and can't act to save your life. So here is MY ultimatum; either do your job or go bye bye and let me find an actual man to do this music video." Derik said as he rubbed his temples, fighting off an impending stress related headache, as he walked back to his chair to regroup with his team and probably to gather his patience to finish this shoot and not kill Bear.

As the guys exchanged sass back and forward, Austin, Trish and Dez were reassuring a frazzled, doubting herself on her first music video and babbling Ally: "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. I don't think I am ready to shoot a music video. What was I thinking in agreeing to this? That is the problem, I wasn't thinking; it is a lot of harder then I thought it would be.

Especially with a handsy-as-in-it-is-like-he-has-eight-hands chauvinistic jerk co-star who gives me the heebie jeebes with him looking at me like I am a piece of meat that he wants to devour. I know I shouldn't smack him or step on his feet to get him to stop but I am this close (holds two of her fingers an inch apart) to doing both. That sounds so mean to do to someone but that guy is pushing my buttons and when that happens the claws start to come out."

"Ally, take a deep breath. That's my girl. First of all there is no one that I know who deserves this momentous thing more then you. This video will show the world once again how truly talented you are. I knew from the moment I spied on you and "borrowed" "Break Down the Walls" how talented you are and I have and will never stop doing whatever I can to prove that to the world and to yourself.

I know I have said this a million times but here it is again: I am so incredibly proud of you and all that you have accomplished since getting over your stage fright. I know everyone in Miami will be touched, inspired and fall in love with not only the young woman I love but also her from the heart, touching, inspiring and beautiful songs. I can't wait to be there with you when it happens, like I said before: "I'll always be an Ally Dawson fan". Austin crooned in Ally's ear as they glomped onto each other in a bear hug.

Since Bear and Derik were still taking a time out and re-grouping from their little disagreement, Austin and Ally decided to spend some time together, any time they could get during their busy schedules even if it was only a couple of minutes was taken full advantage of. They strolled down the beach, arms around the other's waist in a sideways hug, stealing sweet, tender, passionate and only stopping for taking away the ability to breathe or think kisses, whether on the lips, forehead or even going for Eskimo kisses but never did they leave each other's arms.

"See Bear this is what I wanted to see; the look of true love where both parties are oblivious to the world and its people around them. All they see is each other and aren't afraid to be affectionate, notice I didn't say gropey or try to stick your tongue in the other's mouth and do other moves that is guaranteed to get you smacked or kicked.

Now do you think in your limited mind that those are emotions and actions that you can muster in your pea brain for this little music video? If not there is a young man here who I am sure will be more then willing to take your place." Derik oozed out with fake charm and patience as he came out of his stupor and noticed the young loves in front of him; a new concept for the video or at least an actor change coming into his head.

"I have never been so insulted in my life. I don't need to listen to this; I am an actor who'se lawyer will be calling you for compensation of my wasted time, slander of my good name and anything else I can think of. Goodbye!" Bear stomped off like the big baby he was while his girlfriends scrambled around gathering his stuff then hurrying after him.

He wasn't even missed as the shoot continued on with Austin playing Ally's love "interest" though they both got really into their "roles" that only the clapping, cheering and a couple of wolf whistles brought them back to reality. Overall the music video went well and got raving reviews such as: "Aww young love at its finest. Austin and Ally took my breath away with their romance."


End file.
